Can I Love You?
by AurumVoice
Summary: Suho dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya tapi dia menolak karena dia bukan gay. Lalu seorang guru bahasa Inggris baru muncul di sekolahnya dan mengambil hatinya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? KrisHo fanfic. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**AurumVoice**

_Present..._

**KrisHo Fanfic**

**"Can I Love You?"**

_"Dapatkah aku mencintaimu walaupun hatimu tak akan pernah terpaut denganku?"_

**A BoysLove story. If you don't like it just click [x]. Also if you don't like the pair.**

**Happy Reading for my readers. Don't forget to review.**

Ini begitu mengejutkan bagi seorang Kim Joonmyeon ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya ingin menjodohkannya dengan seorang namja.

Apa orang tuanya tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih normal. Bahkan dia sudah merencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Park Jiyeon, yeoja populer di sekolahnya seminggu lagi tepat di hari ulang tahun yeoja tersebut.

Dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah, mengapa orang tuanya menjodohkan dia dengan namja, bukan yeoja. Mungkin jika orang tuanya menjodohkan Suho—panggilan Joonmyeon—dengan seorang yeoja dia masih mau menerimanya.

Tapi ini dengan namja! Oh my fuckin' God! Sebenarnya yang tidak normal itu siapa? Suho atau orang tuanya?

"Tapi Umma! Demi apapun! Joonmyeon masih normal! Normal sekali sampai-sampai Joonmyeon ingin menolak perjodohan konyol ini!" ucap Suho dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Ia benar-benar menolak dan sangat menolak perjodohan konyol ini.

_"Sudah cukup Minseok hyung yang dijodohkan dengan namja!" _batin Suho.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Tanggal pernikahan kau dan Yifan sudah ditentukan dan kalian harus tetap menikah. Lihatlah Minseok hyungmu itu. Awalnya juga dia menolak, kan? Lalu pada akhirnya sekarang dia malah bahagia dan sangat mencintai suaminya," ucap Mrs. Kim. "Lagipula apa salahnya mencoba? Toh, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai Yifan. Dia tampan dan baik." lanjut Mrs. Kim

Ummanya gila! Sudah jelas-jelas dia menyukai yeoja cantik bukan namja tampan!

"Aku berbeda dengan Minseok hyung! Aku bukan gay! Dan aku menolak dengan sangat keras perjodohan dan pernikahan ini! Umma jahat!"bentak Suho. Suho segera berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarganya ke arah mobilnya yang ia parkir di depan rumahnya dan pergi entah ke mana. Meninggalkan ummanya yang kini menangis setelah dibentak oleh anak kesayangannya dan ayahnya yang kini menenangkan ummanya.

"Hey, Joon! Tumben ke sini? Ada masalah lagi dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil memainkan gelasnya yang berisi winenya.

Ya, sekarang Suho sedang ada di bar yang merupakan tempat sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun berkerja.

"Jangan bilang masalah perjodohanmu dengan orang China itu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Suho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya kau benar, Baek." jawab Suho.

Baekhyun sebagai sahabat yang baik mulai duduk dengan manis untuk mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Suho meminum winenya lagi lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Tentu saja aku menolaknya denan keras," jawab Suho santai. Sementara itu Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Mwoya! Kau menolaknya? Stupid Suho!" serunya. Beruntung bar ini cukup berisik karena suara dentuman musik yang diputarkan oleh seorang DJ.

"Hei! Aku yang menolak mengapa kau yang heboh?" tanya Suho kesal karena suara cempreng Baekhyun yang kemungkinan besar dapat menyebabkan pendengarannya rusak.

"Bagaimana aku tidak heboh, bodoh! Kau menolak pria kaya dari China seperti dia? Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Kim Joonmyeon!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh, ByunBaek! Ini pilihanku. Lagipula aku masih normal! Masih menyukai yeoja!" ucap Suho kesal.

"Mungkin saat ini kau akan bilang dirimu normal, Joon. Tapi kau tidak tahu ke depannya, kan? Belajarlah dari pengalaman Minseok hyung yang menolak Luhan hyung dulu." ujar Baekhyun.

Suho meletakkan gelas winenya dengan keras, "Huh! Kau dan orang tuaku sama saja! Sama-sama tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku!" ucapnya kesal.

"Dan satu lagi, Baek. Jangan samakan aku dengan hyungku yang munafik dan gay seperti dia. Aku berbeda!" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan bar tersebut dengan hati yang kacau.

_"Semoga kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu, Joon." _batin Baekhyun yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sial! Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku saat ini! Aku bukan gay!" ucap Suho kesal sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Suho memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah apartemen mewah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera berlari ke dalam apartemen dan mencari kamar seseorang.

Setelah sampai di kamar bernomor 106, Suho segera membunyikan belnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu apartemen itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ya! Joonmyeon hyung kau membangunkanku tahu!" ucap namja itu kesal.

Sementara itu, Suho hanya tertawa kecil melihat namja tersebut. "Hehe, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu, Jongin-ah. Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Suho kepada namja di depannya yang ia panggil Jongin tersebut.

"Bantuan apa hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Izinkan aku tinggal di sini. Boleh?" jawab Suho.

"Loh, tumben hyung mau tinggal di sini? Pasti ada masalah lagi, kan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Iya Kau benar dan tolong izinkan hyungmu ini masuk. Disini dingin sekali, Jong." jawab Suho.

"Oh iya. Ayo masuk hyung" akhirnya Jongin pun mengizinkan Suho masuk ke apartemennya.

Suho segera mendudukan bokong seksinya di sofa apartemen itu diikuti oleh Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, hyung mau tinggal disini?" tanya Jongin setelah duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Ya, aku tidak mau pulang! Seenaknya saja mereka menjodohkanku dengan namja. Aku bukan gay!" Suho pun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada sepupunya itu. Jongin pun dengan sabar mendengar Suho yang tidak terimanya dia dengan perjodohannya dengan seorang namja bernama Yifan.

"Baiklah, hyung boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi, dengan satu syarat," ujar Jongin.

Suho menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung. "Syaratnya apa?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan Sehunnieku. Bagaimana?" jawab Jongin. Suho kini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan percintaanmu dengan yeojamu itu, Jongin-ah. Aku bukan perusak hubungan orang kok!" jawab Suho akhirnya. Sementara itu Jongin hanya tersenyum sedikit setelah mendengar ucapan Suho.

'Sayangnya kekasihku itu namja, hyung' batinnya.

Seorang namja berambut blonde sedang fokus dengan berkas-berkas di depan matanya ketika seorang yeoja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Permisi, Tuan Wu. Ayah Anda sedang menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin beliau diskusikan dengan Anda katanya," ucap yeoja yang merupakan sekretaris dari namja blonde tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih Hana-ssi" ujar namja blonde tersebut lalu segera menutup laptopnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ke ruangan sang ayah bersama si sekretaris.

Namja bernama Kris itu segera memasuki ruangan sang ayah setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang ayah.

"Apa yang ingin Ayah diskusikan denganku sehingga menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Kris.

"Duduklah dulu, Yifan-ah" ucap ayahnya menyuruh Kris alias Yifan duduk di bangku di hadapannya.

Kris segera mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang ada di hadapan sang ayah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Ayah diskusikan denganku?" tanya Kris.

"Ayah ingin membantumu mendapatkan hati calon tunanganmu yang keras kepala itu." jawab Mr. Wu yang membuat dahi Kris berkerut. Bingung.

"Membantuku mendapatkan Suho?" tanya Kris dengan nada bingung.

Mr. Wu menganggukan kepalanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Seperti yang kita tahu, Suho tidak menyetujui perjodohan antara dirinya dan dirimu jadi keluarga Kim dan keluarga Wu sepakat membantumu membuatnya menyukaimu. Bagaimana?"

Kris terlihat memikirkan tawaran ayahnya. Memang benar Suho tidak menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Kris. Bahkan Suho menolak untuk bertemu dengan Kris saat mereka pertama kali diperkenalkan.

Dia ingin mendekati Suho. Dia sangat merindukan Suho kecilnya yang cantik itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kris mengunjungi rumah Suho saat berumur 8 tahun dan Suho saat itu masih berumur 3 tahun.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana Kris membelikan Suho ice cream Vanilla favoritnya padahal Suho saat itu sedang sakit dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Kris sering tersenyum jika mengingat kenangan manis itu. Walaupun setelahnya ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Suho karena harus tinggal di Kanada.

"Jadi, apa yang Ayah akan lakukan untuk membuat Suho menyetujui perjodohan ini?" tanya Kris.

"Kau akan Ayah tugaskan menjadi guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya. Bagaimana?" jawab Mr. Wu lalu menawarkan rencananya kepada Kris.

Kris terlihat memikirkan tawaran ayahnya. Menjadi guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah Suho?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di kantor? Masih banyak berkas-berkas yang belum aku urus," ujar Kris.

Mr. Wu tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak salah memilih Kris sebagai pewaris harta keluarganya. Kris benar-benar anak yang pekerja keras.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah sudah menyiapkan wakilmu untuk mengurus pekerjaanmu di kantor." jawab Mr. Wu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Hai, sepupu. Lama tidak bertemu, ya" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga seorang Kris Wu.

Kris segera memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan mendapati pemilik suara tersebut berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

Zitao?

"Zitao?" ucap Kris tidak percaya.

"Ya, sepupu. Kenapa? Kau kaget aku yang akan menggantikanmu?" tanya Zitao pada Kris yang terlihat kebingungan dengan kedatangan dirinya untuk menggantikan Kris sementara waktu.

"Ayah! Bagaimana bisa bocah ceroboh ini yang menggantikanku? Bahkan menghitung kertas sepuluh lembar saja sering salah hitung! Bagaimana dia bisa menggantikanku?" tanya Kris bingung.

Zitao itu sepupunya yang paling ceroboh. Sering menabrak dinding jika berjalan, sering salah dalam menghitung, sering jatuh, sering—ah pokoknya yang negatiflah.

"Hahaha! Ya ampun Yifan-ah. Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia sudah tidak ceroboh lagi, loh" ucap ayahnya.

"Kau itu mengingatku yang negatif saja. Sepupu macam apa kau itu!" ujar Zitao kesal.

"What? Seorang Huang Zi Tao yang ceroboh kini sudah tidak ceroboh lagi? Keajaiban dari mana itu?" ledek Kris yang dihadiahi jitakan 'kasih sayang dari sepupunya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak ceroboh lagi sejak kelas tingkat terakhir sekolah menengah atas untuk informasi buatmu." ujar Zitao lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kris.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini sudah lama tidak bertemu malah saling meledek seperti ini. Ayah menyuruh Zitao untuk menggantikanmu sementara karena di ayah melihat kemampuannya di perusahaan pamanmu sangat sesuai untuk menggantikanmu. Jadi, ayah meminjamnya dari perusahaan pamanmu untuk menggantikanmu. Lagipula dia juga sudah sembuh dari penyakit cerobohnya" ujar Mr. Wu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya menjadi penggantiku. Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada perusahaan segera hubungi aku agar aku bisa menghandlenya" ucap Kris kepada Zitao dan Mr. Wu.

Zitao menepuk pundak Kris, "Kau tenang saja soal itu. Sekarang fokusmu adalah membuat calon tunanganmu itu menerimamu dan perjodohanmu. Jangan pikirkan masalah pekerjaan untuk saat ini. Pikirkan cara terbaik untuk membuat dia jatuh ke pekukanmu." nasihat Zitao kepada Kris yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau pulang dan persiapkan dirimu untuk mengajar di sekolah Suho. Biarkan Zitao yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu hari ini." ujar Mr. Wu yang diangguki oleh Zitao dan Kris.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Permisi Ayah, Zitao" Kris pun segera keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Jadi, bisakah aku langsubg bekerja, Paman?" tanya Zitao yang disambut anggukan oleh Mr. Wu.

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur tersebut sambil mengucek-ucek matanya membiasakan sinar matahari memasuki matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dia sebenarnya masih mengantuk karena tadi malam dia harus menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan buku-buku pelajarannya di kamarnya. Dan ia beruntung tidak ketahuan orang rumahnya.

Suho segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Awalnya dia ingin mandi, tapi mendengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi membuat Suho mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tahu Jongin sedang mandi saat ini.

Ia mengambil gelas dan menuang air minum dari botol besar yang ia ambil di kulkas.

'Sebaiknya aku juga membuat sarapan untukku dan Jongin' batin Suho.

Ia lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan paginya dengan Jongin.

Suho memasak nasi goreng sebagai sarapan pagi hari ini. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin dari belakang Suho sambil mencium aroma dari nasi goreng yang dimasak Suho.

"Astaga, Kkamjong! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan kita." jawab Suho.

"Sepertinya enak. Aku cicipi dulu ya, hyung?" Jongin mengambil sendok dan ingin mengambil nasi goreng yang belum matang itu.

PLAKK

Suho memukul tangan Jongin yang hampir saja mengambil nasi goreng tersebut.

"Pakai seragammu dulu, Kkamjong!" kesal Suho. Jongin hanya tertawa dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan memakai seragamnya. Sementara Suho sedang menaruh piring nasi goreng di meja makan.

"Loh hyung nggak makan?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Suho malah mengambil handuknya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu lalu siap-siap setelah itu sarapan," jawab Suho.

'Kesempatan bagus untuk menghabiskan nasi gorengnya!' batin Jongin bahagia.

"Dan jangan habiskan nasi gorengnya. Kalau kau habiskan maka besok makananmu hanya sayur tanpa garam dan kuah!" ancam Suho.

'Sial!'

Annyeong! AurumVoice here ^^ aku author baru di ffn. Aku nulis fanfic pertama aku nih :D jangan lupa di review.

Oh ya panggil aku Aurum atau Rum aja ne ^^ Yang mau request fic silahkan ke pm ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AurumVoice**

_Present..._

**KrisHo Fanfic**

**"Can I Love You?"**

**Part 2**

_"Dapatkah aku mencintaimu walaupun hatimu tak akan pernah terpaut denganku?"_

**A BoysLove story. If you don't like it just click [x]. Also if you don't like the pair.**

**Happy Reading for my readers. Don't forget to review.**

Suho sampai di sekolahnya seperti biasa dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan membuat semua mata yeoja dan namja di sana mengarah ke arahnya.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa Jongin tidak ikut dengan Suho? Itu karena Suho tidak ingin ada satu orangpun tahu kalau dia tinggal di apartemen Jongin termasuk keluarganya dan Jongin juga tidak mau pergi bersama Suho karena ingin pergi sekolah bersama kekasihnya.

Suho yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor membuat semua yeoja berteriak kegirangan. Dan Suho hanya melempar senyum angelicnya untuk membuat mereka semakin gila dengan teriakan mereka.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan itu Suho segera berjalan ke arah kelasnya, XII-A.

"Wahh! Akhirnya uri Joonmyeon datang juga!" teriakan cempreng dari seorang Byun Baekhyun menggema di kelas itu.

"Berisik sekali kau, Baek!" kesal Suho. Ia segera menaruh tasnya dan mengambil buku tugasnya. Ia lupa mengerjakan tugas fisikanya karena sibuk mengambil semua pakaiannya di rumahnya.

"Hey, Joon! Kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho seongsaengim? Tumben sekali." ujar Jinri, teman sebangkunya.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, kemarin aku sibuk sekali!" jawab Suho.

'Sibuk minggat dari rumah maksudnya.' batin Suho.

"Kalau begitu nanti saja mengerjakannya, Joon. Pelajaran pertama kan bahasa Inggris" ujar Jinri.

Suho mengangguk lagi. Ia menuruti perkataan Jinri. Menyimpan bukunya kembali di tas dan mengambil kamus bahasa Inggrisnya dan mulai menghafal beberapa kosakata penting. Kalau saja guru bahasa Inggrisnya Key seongsaengnim mungkin dia tidak akan disuruh menghafal seperti ini. Tapi sayang guru bahasa Inggrisnya Kibum seongsaengnim. Dan dia mulai lelah dengan fakta itu.

"AKU HARAP GURU BAHASA INGGRIS KITA DIGANTI!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di kelas itu. Sepertinya dia juga sama frustasinya dengan Suho—atau mungkin semua murid di kelasnya?—maybe.

'Sial dia bisa membaca pikiranku!' batin Suho. Dan dengan beruntungnya bel sekolah tersebut berbunyi. Memaksa seluruh siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Sial! Kenapa pelajaran pertama harus guru killer itu sih! Aku frustasi! AAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun makin menggila mengingat fakta hari ini pelajaran pertama akan diajarkan oleh Kibum seongsaengnim.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya segera melempar Baekhyun dengan kamus tebalnya. "Berisik! Kau makin membuat semuanya frustrasi, bodoh! Urus sana eyelinermu yang luntur itu!" maki Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"KYAAA EYELINERNYA LUNTURRRR!"

Dan sepertinya pagi ini di SM High School harus diwarnai dengan 'suara indah' milik Baekhyun, divanya SM High School. Ckckck.

"Jadi, Anda yang akan menggantikan Kibum seongsaengnim sampai dia sembuh?" tanya kepala sekolah SM High School, Lee Soo Man kepada namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang di depannya.

"Ya, saya kebetulan adalah anak dari Henry seongsaengnim. Dan mungkin Anda juga sudah tahu apa maksud lain saya menjadi guru di sini dari ibu saya," jawab Kris.

Sooman menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Ya, saya paham. Dan saya juga tahu tentang Anda dari ibu Anda. Tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau pewaris harta keluarga Wu mau menjadi guru di sini." ujar Sooman.

"Saya harus membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepada saya. Terdengar sedikit drama mungkin, tapi ya itulah yang terjadi pada saya," jawab Kris dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik Anda segera mengajar karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu." ujar Sooman. Kris segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju kelas tempatnya mengajar, kelas Suho.

—

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena guru killer yang ditunggunya belum datang sama sekali.

"Ish! Mana sih guru itu? Dia ingin membuatku mati bosan apa?" keluhnya.

TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu tersebut membuat seluruh siswa yang tadinya sedang tidur, mendengarkan musik, menganggu murid lain segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris yang langsung membuat semua siswa wanita di sana terperangah.

"Astaga! Siapa dia?"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Wah dia keren sekali!"

Suara-suara murid yeoja maupun namja yang memuji seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Ekhm ekhm!" Kris berdehem untuk membuat semua murid diam.

"Baiklah. Good morning everyone. My name is Kevin Li and I'm your new English teacher. I will teach you until Kibum-ssi recovered from his illness." ucap Kris setelah semua murid diam.

"Any question?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "I'm, Mr. Kevin!"

"Okay! Tell me your name and your question." ujar Kris.

"Eum, Can I use Korean? I can't speak English fluently, Mr." tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk, "Okay, silahkan."

"Eum, nama saya Byun Baekhyun dan pertanyaan saya adalah seongsaengnim asalnya dari mana? Umur seongsaengnim berapa? Apakah seongsaengnim akan jadi guru killer seperti Kibum seongsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun beruntut. Suho menyikut Baekhyun lalu berbisik kepadanya, "Tanyanya satu-satu, bodoh!"

"Biar saja! Toh, Kevin seongsaengnim tidak marah, kan? Wekk!" balas Baekhyun yang membuat seorang Kim Joonmyeon menjadi ngambek.

"Okay saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Byun Baekhyun. Saya berasal dari China dan lama tinggal di Kanada tapi 5 tahun ini saya tinggal di Korea dan umur saya masih 22 tahun. Dan cara mengajarku mungkin agak sedikit lebih kejam dari Kibum seongsaengnim" jawab Kris. Sebenarnya dia bohong masalah baru tinggal di Korea 5 tahun ini karena faktanya dia dari kecil tinggal di Korea.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Kris lagi. Semua murid menggeleng.

"Baik. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan peraturan selama saya mengajar." ucap Kris.

"Pertama, dilarang telat masuk ke kelas saya walaupun hanya telat 0,1 detik,"

"Kedua, dilarang tidak mengerjakan tugas walaupun hanya satu soal,"

"Ketiga, dilarang membolos pelajaran saya,"

"Keempat, dilarang tidur, makan, minum, mendengarkan lagu dan hal-hal yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan di dalam kelas termasuk membaca komik,"

"Kelima dan yang terakhir, dilarang tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah ini mau secara lisan ataupun tertulis,"

Dan peraturan-peraturan yang diberikan seorang Wu Yi Fan membuat semua murid di kelas tersebut bergidik ngeri. Ternyata guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang baru jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang lama.

"Siapa ketua kelas di kelas ini?" Tanya Kris. Suho langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Saya seongsaengnim!"

'Oh, jadi Junmian ketua kelas di kelas ini? Ini cukup menarik,' batin Kris.

"Kamu kemari!" pinta Kris. Suho pun langsung menuju ke depan kelas menghadap Kris. "Eum, ada apa seongsengnim menyuruh saya ke depan kelas?" tanya Suho dengan nada sopan.

"Kau tahu kan sebagai ketua kelas kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kelas ini?" tanya Kris dengan smirk terpasang di wajahnya. Suho mengangguk.

"Karena itu, jika ada murid yang melanggar peraturan yang saya sebutkan tadi maka kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab juga atas kesalahannya. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris lagi yang membuat kedua mata indah milik Suho terbelalak kaget.

"A-Aku juga?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kau juga ikut bertanggung jawab. Tapi hukumanmu akan lebih berat dari mereka karena kau adalah ketua kelas," jawab Kris.

"Ba-Baiklah seongsaengnim. Aku menyanggupinya." ujar Suho dengan nada pelan sambil merutuki kenapa dia mau saja dipilih menjadi ketua kelas.

Kris masih memasang smirknya, "Hukumanmu aku yang menentukan, okay? Sekarang kau boleh duduk kembali ke tempatmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Suho segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan lemas dan disambut dengan tepukan di pundaknya dari dua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Jinri.

Tao sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar.

"Hello? Ini siapa?" tanya Tao pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"Hei, Tao-ah! Ini Amber!" suara yeoja – atau mungkin namja – itu membuat mata Tao bersinar-sinar.

"Wah! Amber! Tumben sekali kau meneleponku? Ada apa?" tanya Tao penasaran. Sudah lama sekali Amber tidak meneleponnya sejak 3 tahun lalu.

"Hey, kudengar kau sekarang menjadi pengganti sepupumu itu, ya? Pantas kau sibuk sekali. Kau masih ingat tempat latihan beladiri kita, kan?" jawab Amber. "Oh, tempat latihan beladiri milik HuiXian laoshi, kan? Hampir saja aku lupa jika kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang tempat itu," ujar Tao.

Tao kembali teringat dengan tempat latihan beladirinya itu. Dia belajar wushu dan martial-art di tempat itu. Amber adalah salah satu temannya di tempat latihan beladiri tersebut.

"Kau ini! Aku masih ingat saat kau hampir membuat ChaoZin, si bandel itu patah tulang karena memukul namja imut itu. Ups, aku lupa kalau kau menyukai namja itu, Tao-ah," ujar Amber dengan nada menggoda.

Tao jadi ingat saat dia pertama kali dating ke tempat itu dan mendapati seorang murid bernama ChaoZin sedang memukul namja mungil yang merupakan cinta pertama dan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

"Sial kau! Kira-kira dia masih latihan di situ tidak ya? Aku jadi merindukannya sejak aku pergi ke China," ucap Tao. Amber terkikik, "Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar menyukai namja pecinta hapkido itu! Sepertinya dia masih di situ. Kebetulan aku ingin berkunjung ke sana besok. Kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Amber akhirnya.

Mata Tao langsung berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Baiklah aku ikut! Tunggu aku di depan stasiun biasa jam 3 sore!" pinta Tao. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan namja itu hingga membuatnya menjadi sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui bahwa Amber akan mengunjungi tempat itu lagi.

"Baiklah! Kau ini benar-benar bersemangat sekali. Baiklah sampai ketemu besok, Panda! Bye!" dan sambungan telepon itu terputus menyisakan seorang Huang Zi Tao yang kini tersenyum cerah mengingat besok ia akan bertemu pujaan hatinya.

'Akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi, BaiXian…' batin Tao dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

**ToBeContinue**

Aaaaa akhirnya kelar juga!. Maaf ya kalo lama updatenya. Hp lagi servis hiks T.T jadi saya ngetik di warnet T.T

Maaf juga buat reviewnya karena gak dibales. Tapi saya seneng banget kalian bias suka sama ff ini.

Maafin juga kalo di chap ini gak memuaskan dan aneh plus banyak typonya saya harap kalian tetap review dan memberikan saya kritik saran untuk berkembangnya ff ini.

Last words,

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**AurumVoice**

Present...

**KrisHo Fanfic**

"**Can I Love You?"**

"_Dapatkah aku mencintaimu walaupun hatimu tak akan pernah terpaut denganku?"_

**A BoysLove story. If you don't like it just click [x]. Also if you don't like the pair**.

**Happy Reading for my readers. Don't forget to review.**

**Just warnin'! Typo(s), absurd, weird, bored.**

**A/N: eum, hai readernim. Aku balik lagi setelah beberapa lama gak ngepost fic sibuk real-life soalnya :3 dan aku masih sempetin ngetik ini di hp. For ur review, thanks all for the reviews. I'm so glad to read ur reviews :D oh ya aku masih punya utang sama salah satu readers soal req ffnya. Itu lagi aku coba bikin ficnya ya :) aku juga lagi nyoba bikin ff KrisHo baru dengan cerita yang agak rumit mengingat kasus Kris yang juga rumit /? Okesip lanjut aja deh...**  
**Addition: Leeteuk is GS!**  
**Happy Reading :D**

"Junmyeon hyung! Ireona! Kau mau telat ke sekolah?" Jongin berusaha membangunkan Suho yang masih tertidur di kasurnya.

Tidak biasanya seorang Kim Junmyeon bangun setelat ini. Padahal dia biasanya akan marah-marah dengan Jongin jika Jongin telat bangun.

"Eum, nde. Aku bangun..." sahut Suho setelah berhasil membuka matanya.

"Hyung mandi saja sana. Aku mau berangkat duluan dengan Sehunnieku. Kalau hyung mau sarapan tinggal makan saja roti panggang di meja makan." ucap Jongin panjang lebar.

"Iya iya! Hei, Jongin-ah. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum pernah mengenalkanku dengan Sehun selama ini. Kapan kau akan mengenalkanku dengannya?" tanya Suho. Sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan pacar sepupunya yang hitam ini.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia takut hyungnya akan marah jika tahu ia seorang gay seperti kakaknya, "Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri kok, hyung. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu, hyung!" Jongin segera berlari dan meninggalkan Suho yang sedang marah-marah karena Jongin langsung meninggalkannya.

"Dasar bocah setan!"

"Baek, jangan lupa nanti kita ada latihan vokal untuk lomba minggu depan," suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya melamun membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eum, latihan ya? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Kyung. Hari ini aku ada latihan hapkido. Maaf ne." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal. Kyungsoo segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih menumpukan kepalanya di tangannya yang ia letakkan di mejanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Cerita saja padaku siapa tahu aku bisa beri solusinya kepadamu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang galau, Kyung." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada pelan, ia takut ada seseorang yang mendengarnya karena sekarang kelas sudah mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang masuk.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat karena ucapan sahabatnya ini, "Heh? Galau? Kok bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa aku suka sama Kevin seongsaengnim," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "What? Kau suka dengan guru baru itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku suka dengannya, Kyung. Dia keren, dia tampan, dia cool, pokoknya perfect!" puji Baekhyun. "Yayaya, selamat berjuang uri Baekhyunnie. Semoga Kevin seongsaengnim juga melirikmu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada agak malas.

"Hey, Kyung! Ngomong-ngomong kau dengan Cha—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Tadi kau mau ngomong apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Ah, tidak jadi. Sudah diam. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kevin seongsaengnim!" dan setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tersebut maka Kyungsoo pun menghentikan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kevin—nama samaran Kris di sekolah ini—datang.

"Hey, Baek! Junmyeon belum datang!" bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada panik. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia harus telat, sih?" Baekhyun juga ikut panik saat menyadari Suho belum datang ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang belum hadir saat ini?" tanya Kevin. Semua murid diam.

"Mengapa kalian semua diam? Baekhyun! Siapa teman sekelasmu yang belum datang sekarang!?" tanya Kris lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak. "A-Ah I-Itu Junmyeon, seongsaengnim!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada gugup. Gugup karena di tanya sambil dibentak dan gugup karena orang yang disukainya memanggilnya.

"Kalian semua sudah siap untuk melihat orang pertama yang akan kena hukuman saya hari ini?" tanya Kris dengan seringai di bibir kissablenya.

Semua murid mengangguk perlahan. Sejujurnya mereka kasihan karena ketua kelas mereka harus menjadi korban pertama dari seorang Kevin Li.

"Let's wait until the 'bunny' come to receive his 'carrot'." ujar Kris dengan nada mengerikan menurut semua murid di kelas itu.

—  
Suho melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi.

Ini semua karena mobilnya mogok dan ia harus membawa mobilnya ke bengkel terdekat.

'Sial! Kenapa pelajaran pertama harus guru baru yang kejam itu sih?' batin Suho kesal. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap kalau guru tersebut tidak masuk atau belum masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dan tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut. Hingga suara tersebut membuat harapannya pupus dan terbang menghilang.

"Ah, ketua kelas kita yang teladan sudah datang. Mari masuk, ketua kelas teladan!" suara Kris membuat Suho terpaku.

'Sial! Aku rasa aku akan kena hukumannya!' batin Suho saat melihat seringaian di bibir Kris.

"Loh, kenapa tidak masuk, ketua kelas? Kau tidak ingin ikut belajar?" tanya Kris dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Suho pun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Ia tahu ia akan dihukum sebentar lagi.

"Nah! Karena kau sudah menjadi ketua kelas teladan, kau akan diberi hadiah. Sini ikut saya," ujar Kris sambil menarik tangan Suho ke arah mejanya.

"Di meja ini ada dua buah kertas origami. Yang pertama berwarna biru dan yang kedua berwarna merah. Kau ingin memilih yang warna apa, ketua kelas teladan?" tanya Kris pada Suho. 'Ini bukan hadiah, ini hukuman! Dasar guru brengsek!' batin Suho lagi.

"Me-Merah." jawab Suho akhirnya. Kris menyeringai senang. Ia mengambil kertas origami berwarna merah dan membacakannya.

"Lari mengelilingi koridor lantai 1 sampai saya suruh berhenti." baca Kris membuat Suho membulatkan matanya, "Mwoya!? Seongsaengnim tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanya Suho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Saya sedang tidak bercanda dan itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterima oleh orang yang bersalah dan kamu telah bersalah karena melanggar peraturan pertama saya yang baru kemarin saya sebutkan. Sekarang silahkan laksanakan hukuman kamu sebelum saya memberikan hukuman tambahan!" jawab Kris dengan menyelipkan ancaman di jawabannya. Suho memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berharap mereka berdua bisa membantunya tapi mereka berdua malah menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat puppy eyes milik Suho.

"Tunggu apalagi? Lari sana!" ucap Kris memerintah Suho. Sementara Suho berjalan ke arah kursinya untuk menaruh tasnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh tasmu di kursimu?" tanya Kris yang membuat Suho mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya. "Pakai tasmu saat berlari!" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Suho membelalakkan matanya.

'Guru ini psikopat?' tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera memakai tasnya lagi di punggung dan segera melakukan hukumannya.

"Nah! Baiklah sekarang kerjakan latihan halaman 70-72. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tanyakan pada saya." ujar Kris.

Semua murid-murid langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka sementara Kris mengambil kertas origami yang berwarna biru dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

'Seandainya kau memilih kertas ini mungkin hukumanmu tidak akan seberat itu, Junmian. Fufufu~' batinnya sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

Ia terus menatap kertas origami itu. Kertas yang bertuliskan...

'Lakukan aegyo di depan saya jika sedang bertemu dengan saya entah itu di dalam atau di luar kelas.'

—  
Suho terus berlari mengelilingi koridor lantai 1. Peluh mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa lelah mulai menyeruak di pikirannya.

'Ini semua gara-gara guru sialan itu!' kesalnya dalam hati. Suho menyeka keringatnya sambil terus berlari.

Beruntung ia masih mempunyai seragam cadangan di lokernya. Sangat tidak nyaman baginya belajar dalam keadaan berkeringat.

Ini sudah putaran ke-39 dan Suho masih menunggu Kris menyuruhnya berhenti berlari.

Sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi dan ia berharap guru tersebut menghentikan larinya sebelum bel. Akan sangat memalukan jika murid teladan di sekolah ini ditemukan dalam keadaan berlari mengelingi koridor karena hukuman dari gurunya.

Dan harapannya tidak terkabul, bel berbunyi dan itu pertanda koridor ini akan ramai karena semua murid pasti akan menuju kantin. Dan semua murid itu juga akan melihat betapa mengenaskannya seorang Kim Junmyeon saat ini.

"Kim Junmyeon!" sebuah suara memanggil Suho yang sekarang telah berhenti berlari untuk menengok ke belakang, memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Cukup. Kau boleh berhenti berlari sekarang." ucap orang yang ternyata adalah Kris.

Suho menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak perlu mempermalukan dirinya saat ini.

Kris kini berdiri di hadapan Suho. "Bagaimana hukumanmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek.

Suho tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab, "Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Sangat memyenangkan kalau saja seongsaengnim tidak memberi hukuman seberat ini! Apa seongsaengnim tahu betapa lelahnya aku mengitari koridor ini? Apa seongsaengnim tahu betapa aku harus menahan malu jika saja seongsaenim belum menghentikanku saat bel istirahat berbunyi? Seongsaengnim kejam! Hiks hiks!" Suho mulai menangis menumpahkan kekesalannya pada guru baru yang menurutnya psikopat, brengsek, dan sok berkuasa ini.

Kris tertegun melihat Suho yang sedang menangis di depannya. Ini membuat Kris menjadi déja vù. Ia jadi mengingat saat dulu Suho menangis karena ingin es krim walaupun sedang sakit dan Kris diam-diam mengajak Suho membeli es krim hingga Kris diomeli oleh umma Suho dan ummanya karena membelikan Suho es krim.

Kris mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dingin dan menempelkan kaleng tersebut ke pipi Suho, "Ya! Dingin!" seru Suho ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya.

"Ini untukmu. Saya tahu kamu haus jadi saya sudah mempersiapkannya. Saya juga sudah membeli sushi untukmu. Mau?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang malah menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa seongsaengnim jadi tiba-tiba baik begini?" tanya Suho sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah. Saya tarik kembali minuman ini dan sushinya. Silahkan menikmati rasa haus dan laparmu, Kim Junmyeon!" ucap Kris sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Suho.

"Ya! Saya hanya bercanda, seongsaengnim! Kau ini kenapa dianggap serius, sih?" kesal Suho.

"Hahahaha! Kamu ini kalau lapar mudah ditipu, ya? Saya hanya bercanda, bodoh. Ayo ke belakang sekolah kalau mau sushinya." ujar Kris. "Kenapa harus ke belakang sekolah?" tanya Suho.

"Saya tidak suka makan di tengah keramaian begini. Apa kamu mau makan di ruang guru biar guru-guru menganggap kamu sedang menyuap gurumu ini untuk mendapat nilai lebih?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari kepala Suho.

Kris langsung menarik tangan Suho, "Ayo ikut aku!" ajaknya.

Suho pun mulai mengikuti langkah Kris yang panjang itu menuju ke belakang sekolah.

—  
"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang sedang menikmati sushinya.

"Ne! Ini enak sekali! Terimakasih, seongsaemgnim!" jawab Suho sambil berterimakasih kepada Kris.

"Sushi itu saua beli di restoran favorit saya. Kalau kamu ingin sushi itu lagi, kamu harus jadi murid yang disiplin dan nilaimu harus sempurna di pelajaran saya. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris pada Suho yang kini terlihat sedang menimbang-menimbang tawaran Kris.

"Baiklah, seongsaengnim! Saya akan berusaha! Tapi, seongsaengnim juga harus menepati janji seongsaengnim, bagaimana?" jawab Suho. "Okay. Itu masalah gampang!" balas Kris.

"Pinky promise?" tanya Suho sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Suho lalu menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Suho, "Pinky promise!" jawab Suho.

"Jadi kita sama-sama sudah berjanji! Kalau ada yang melanggar maka hukuman akan selalu menghantui~" ujar Suho sambil mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi semenakutkan mungkin yang di mata Kris malah terlihat imut.

"Siap-siap saja kata-katamu itu berbalik padamu, Kim Junmyeon!" ujar Kris.

"Sudah! Lanjutkan makanmu sana!" pinta Kris pada Suho. "Seongsaengnim tidak makan?" tanya Suho pada Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya sedang tidak lapar. Kamu saja yang makan." bohong Kris. Sejujurnya ia sangat lapar tetapi ia menahannya di depan Suho.

KRUYUK~

'Ah! Sial! Memalukan!' batin Kris.

Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan mengejek. "Yakin tidak lapar? Perutnya bunyi loh, seongsaengnim!" sindir Suho.

"Ya! Saya tidak lapar dan jangan sindir saya, Kim Junmyeon!" ujar Kris. Suho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gurunya yang sok cool ini. "Jangan bohong, seongsaengnim. Bagaimana kalau saya suapi saja? Seongsaengnim mau?" tawar Suho.

'Disuapi? Oleh Suho? Tuhan! Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan hambamu ini!' batin Kris.

"Ba-Baiklah!" jawab Kris dengan nada gugup. Seandainya Suho tahu kalau yang ia suapi sekarang adalah calon tunangannya.

Suho pun menyuapi Kris sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kris tetap memasang pokerfacenya agar Suho tidak tahu betapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

'Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini saat bersama Kevin seongsaengnim?' batin Suho. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat senang dengan guru ini padahal dia sudah membuat Suho kesal sedari tadi.

Mata Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Suho mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan matanya.

'Cantik sekali.' batin Kris.

TEEETTT

Bel masuk pun berbunyi membuat Suho dan Kris tersadar dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Wajah Suho langsung memerah dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya kamu masuk, Suho. Setelah ini pelajaran Seo seongsaengnim, kan?" saran Kris. Suho mengangguk dan segera membereskan bekas makannya.

"Eum, baiklah, seongsaengnim. Terimakasih atas sushi dan minumannya. Annyeong!" Suho segera meninggalkan Kris yang kini masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang kini mulai berdegup tidak karuan.

"Hah! Aku harap kau mau menerimaku, Kim Junmyeon." gumam Kris.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang melihat mereka dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kenapa harus begini lagi? Hiks!" lirihnya.

—  
Tao melihat ke arah jam tangannya untuk yang ke-47 kalinya.

Sekarang seharusnya Amber sudah datang dan sekarang ia malah harus menunggu yeoja setengah namja itu di depan stasiun selama satu jam lebih.

Hingga pada akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kini datang. Amber melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

"Hey! Tao!" serunya pada namja bermata panda itu.

"Hey, bodoh! Dari mana saja kau baru datang, huh? Kau telat satu jam, bodoh!" kesal Tao. Amber hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yamg tidak gatal itu.

"Sorry, bung! Tadi aku harus menjemput sepupuku, Krystal. Hari ini sekolahnya pulang cepat jadi aku harus menjemputnya." jelas Amber.

"Terus kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau kau telat? Kalau begini kan aku bisa makan dulu di restoran!" tanya Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Aku lupa, Tao-ah. Aku benar-benar lupa!" jawab Amber.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita berangkat saja. Nanti kita ketinggalan kereta." ujar Tao.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta dan membeli tiket kereta. Setelahnya, mereka membeli dua roti untuk dimakan sambil menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi datang.

Amber membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah hening beberapa saat di antara mereka, "Jadi, kau masih menyukai namja bereyeliner itu?" tanya Amber.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sangat menyukai sifatnya yang jahil tapi cengeng itu. Dia benar-benar namja yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Karena dia aku jadi berusaha untuk tidak menjadi pria yang ceroboh lagi dan menarik perhatiannya walaupun cintaku tidak terbalas, sih." jawab Tao panjang lebar.

"Tidak terbalas? Maksudmu?" tanya Amber penasaran.

Tao menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Amber, "Dia jadian dengan Minzy di hari yang sama saat aku ingin memyatakan perasaanku padanya dan sehari sebelum aku pindah ke China lagi. Itu membuatku patah hati." jawab Tao. Amber menepuk pundak Tao.

"Kau mau kuberi saran?Menurutku kau jangan melihat apa yang di luarnya tapi lihat apa yang di dalamnya. Mungkin kau lihat di luarnya dia menyukai Minzy, tapi bisa saja di dalam hatinya hanya ada dirimu. Aku bisa melihat perbedaannya saat kau dia saling bertatapan," ujar Amber "Dan aku melihat tatapannya kepadamu dengan tatapannya ke Minzy sangat berbeda. Aku merasakan perasaan cinta di tatapannya kepadamu dan sebaliknya saat ia menatap Minzy." lanjut Amber

"Jadi jangan menyerah. Siapa tahu saja BaiXianmu itu sudah putus dengan Minzy. Jadi kau bisa mendekatinya lagi!" ucap Amber memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya ini.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Aku akan mengejar Byun Baekhyun hingga aku bisa mendapatkannya! Aku berjanji!" ujar Tao dengan penuh semangat.

Amber tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya ini bahagia. Tak lama kemudian kereta pun datang dan mereka masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut.

—  
Suho kesal! Kesal sekali!

Bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya menyuruh selusin bodyguard untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahnya secara paksa?

Yeah, dia tahu seorang Kim Youngwoon tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi apa dengan mengorbankan kedua anaknya untuk menjadi gay adalah hal yang terbaik? Lucu sekali!

"Jadi, di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Kangin—panggilan Youngwoon—kepada Suho yang kini duduk di depannya dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Suho cuek. Wajah Kangin memerah menahan marah yang akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Kim Junmyeon!" serunya kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Appa!" seruan Minseok—kakak Suho—membuat Kangin yang hampir saja ingin melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Suho menghentikan niatnya.

"Appa! Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Biarkan Suho memikirkan perjodohan ini terlebih dahulu. Lagipula dia juga masih sekolah tingkat akhir, tolong jangan buat dia tertekan, Appa!" nasihat Minseok.

"Baiklah, Appa tidak akan menamparmu karena kakakmu. Sekarang jawab! Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Kangin lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu sebelum kalian membatalkan perjodohan aneh ini!" jawab Suho.

"Appa tidak akan menghentikan perjodohan ini. Lagipula apa yang aneh dengan perjodohan ini, huh?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Perjodohan ini aneh karena tidak normal! Aku tidak mau seperti DIA yang mau saja menikah dengan sesama jenis hanya demi ambisi Appa! Aku bukan barang!" teriak Suho sambil menekan kata 'dia' dan menunjuk Minseok yang terkejut dengan ucapan Suho.

"Kau jangan kurang ajar dengan kakakmu, Junmyeon! Dan Minseok bukan barang! Mereka menikah karena Luhan mencintai Minseok! Dan hal itu berlaku juga dengan perjodohanmu kali ini! Yifan sangat mencintaimu, Junmyeon!" ucap Kangin dengan nadanya yang semakin meninggi. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan anak bungsunya yang bisa-bisanya berkata-kata kurang aja seperti itu.

"Apa? Kakak? Dia bukan kakakku setelah pernikahannya dengan namja China itu! Appa kira aku mau menganggapnya kakak setelah ia mengkhianati janjinya denganku untuk tidak menikah dengan namja itu? Lagipula jika Appa bilang Yifan atau siapapun nama namja itu jika ia mencintaiku, aku akan mencintainya? Kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu, Appa!" ucap Suho dengan nada sinis.

Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Suho langsung menangis. Ia tahu ia sudah mengingkari janjinya dengan Suho, tapi tidak bisakah adiknya tidak berpikiran untuk tidak menganggapnya seorang kakak?

"Myunie, biarkan hyung menjelaskannya hiks... Biarkan hyung menjelaskan semuanya padamu hiks..." isak Minseok di sela ucapannya.

"Jangan membuat air mata buaya! Aku tidak akan percaya lagi dengan kalian! Kau lebih baik pulang ke China dan tinggal bersama suamimu dan nikmati kehidupan tidak normalmu itu! Dan kau, Kim Youngwoon! Jangan pernah mencariku lagi dan berharap aku akan menerima perjodohan ini! Bilang eomma kalau aku sekarang bukan anaknya lagi!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Suho segera berlari dari ruang tamu itu menuju pintu keluar dan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Anak itu!" geram Kangin.

Sementara itu Minseok masih menangis dengan berbagai macam penyesalan dan pertanyaan di pikirannya saat ini.

—  
Suho menghentikan larinya. Ia sudah sangat lelah untuk berlari.

Ia benci keadaannya sekarang. Mengapa ia harus punya ayah yang ambisius dan tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat anaknya? Mengapa ia harus punya ibu yang hanya bisa memaksanya? Mengapa ia harus punya kakak yang hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kedua orangtuanya? Dan mengapa sekarang ia harus jadi korban kedua orangtuanya?

Hingga akhirnya Suho mendudukan dirinya di sebuah halte. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Ayahnya pasti sudah tahu kalau ia tinggal dengan Jongin. Dan sekarang ia tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun. Padahal hari sudah larut malam dan ia sudah mengantuk karena kelelahan berlari.

"Hey, Junmyeon! Mengapa kau di sini?" suara seseorang membuat Suho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk untuk melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Kevin seongsaengnim?" Suho terkejut ketika melihat Kris yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey! Mengapa kau di sini? Kau habis berolahraga malam, huh? Dan mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang kini menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Seongsaengnim tidak perlu tahu." jawab Suho singkat.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Karena menurutku seongsaengnim tidak akan membantu dalam masalahku ini. Dan aku yakin kau akan menelepon orangtuaku jika aku menceritakannya." jawab Suho.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu, Kim Junmyeon! Siapa tahu saya bisa membantumu. Ingat! Saya ini guru dan wali kelasmu. Jadi aku akan membantu muridku." ujar Kris.

"Yakin seongsaengnim bisa membantuku?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk. Suho pun menghela napasnya.

"Aku minggat dari rumahku, seongsaengnim." ujar Suho.

"Minggat? Kenapa?" tanya Kris pada Suho. Ia sudah tahu kalau Suho minggat dan ia juga tahu kalau Suho sekarang tinggal di rumah Jongin, sepupunya.

"Orangtuaku menjodohkanku dan aku menolaknya." jawab Suho.

"Loh, memang apa yang salah dengan perjodohannya sehingga kau menolaknya, hm?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Jelas saja aku menolaknya! Aku straight dan mereka menyuruhku menikah dengan seorang namja! Mereka kira aku gay seperti kakakku dan sepupuku si Jongdae itu? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya kesal. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan kesalnya yang sudah membuncah di dadanya.

"Lalu karena itu kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Kris. Suho mengangguk, "Ya, dan karena itu aku bingung sekarang mau tinggal di mana. Appa pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal di rumah Jongin, sepupuku." ucap Suho.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersama seongsaengnim? Tenang saja, saya tidak akan mengadukan ini kepada kedua orangtuamu." ujar Kris.

Suho menatap Kris bingung, "Tinggal bersama seongsaengnim?"

"Ya. Kebetulan di apartemen saya hanya tinggal sendiri dan apartemen saya memiliki dua kamar. Kau bisa menempati kamar yang satunya lagi." jawab Kris.

"Baiklah! Tapi seongsaengnim harus berjanji kalau seongsaengnim tidak akan memberitahu orangtuaku kalau aku tinggal dengan seongsaengnim. Bagaimana?"

"Okay! I will promise." ucap Kris.

"Pinky promise again?" ucap Suho sambil menyodorkan telunjuknya kepada Kris yang disambut dengan telunjuk Kris dan senyuman di bibir Kris.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke apartemen saya. Saya tahu kamu sudah mengantuk. Ayo!" Kris segera menarik tangan Suho untuk mengikutinya ke arah apartemennya.

Tangan Kris menggenggam erat tangan Suho seakan tidak mau melepaskan tangan mungil namja tersebut. Sementara Suho harus menahan debaran jantungnya saat Kris menggenggam erat tangannya.

"_Mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini_?" batin Suho.

**TBC**

**A/N: haaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! Mian updatenya telat T/\T aku bener gak punya waktu buat update padahal ficnya udah selesai. Semoga readers suka chapter ini :) aku bener bener ilang feel sama KrisHo waktu berita Kris ngisi lawsuit ke SM plus omongan Suho pas EXO menang di M!Countdown(bener gak sih? Takut lupa._.) dan dari situ aku berusah bangkitin mood dengan baca ff LuMin di aff dan tertarik buat translate ff itu cuman kalau ngepost di sini berarti harus minta izin dulu kan ya ke authornya? Cuman aku ragu banget buat postnya sama minta izin ke authornya ._. Hehe yasudahlah daripada banyak bacot aku cuma mau bilang makasih buat readersdeul yang udah baca ff ini. Please keep review. Walaupun aku gak bales review kalian aku pasti bakal baca kok review kalian ^^ karena aku seneng kalau kalian mau ngasih sesuatu untuk bahan ffku :3 so aku tunggu reviewnya ya ^^**


End file.
